


Declassified

by sordes



Series: Youthful Indiscretions [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sordes/pseuds/sordes
Summary: “Iggy…”The needy edge to Gladio’s voice practically made Ignis’ heart skip a beat. They had wasted a good two minutes already, and it was clear to Ignis now that Gladio wasn’t the only one who really needed more than just a ‘hello.’The wheels in his head began to turn, and when they found the answer to their problem, Ignis wasn’t sure if he was pleased.“There is one option, but… it’s hardly ideal.”Desperate times call for desperate measures. And a low traffic bathroom.





	Declassified

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [AccursedSpatula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accursedspatula).
> 
> This part killed me.

If he were being completely honest with himself, Ignis wished he could go back three weeks in time and just dwell in that odd stressful period before exams where time seemed to lose all meaning and sleep was irrelevant. It was scary, almost, how well Ignis thrived in situations like that. How through sheer force of will and a steady supply of caffeine he could power through mock exam after mock exam, vocabulary list after vocabulary list, and still retain even the most minor fact or formula, not to mention his sanity.

It was like Ignis’ brain was hardwired to handle memorizing and regurgitating Accordo’s past twelve Prime Ministers (and the last twenty two ruling monarchs before their shift to a republic) and he found it comforting how that was really all it took to succeed. Read, memorize, regurgitate, repeat. It was simple, monotonous, yes, but there was comfort in that straightforwardness.

He would have given an arm and a leg to go back to that now.

Between sitting in on council meetings at the Citadel, taking notes, transcribing council affairs, researching and writing up reports, _and_ tutoring Noctis in the subjects that his marks were woefully low in, Ignis was running on fumes. It wasn’t that he hated the new responsibilities placed on his shoulders—in fact, it was quite the opposite. He relished in the opportunity to prove himself capable, and found the council offered a fascinating view of Insomnia, the royal family, and more largely international affairs that he could never have gleaned from just a newspaper. But the change in routine—or maybe the complete _lack_ of routine, with each day’s duties and expectations differing wildly from one day to the next—proved taxing and riddled Ignis’ mind with anxiety.

Making matters worse, Ignis knew in the back of his head that he was neglecting Gladio throughout the rocky transition. Gladio had been a big clingy at first, but ultimately patient and understanding that Ignis had to prioritize his studies, and even now he hadn’t uttered a word of complaint at Ignis’ new complete lack of free time. Well, ‘uttered’ was a bit of a misnomer. They hadn’t seen each other in person in what felt like an eternity, and their wildly different schedules made a meetup (or even just a call, really) nigh impossible. Gladio texted him daily without fail, though Ignis, more often than not, would forget to reply, then send a belated and glib response at around two in the morning in the short span of time between him collapsing in bed and blacking out until his alarm sounded at 5:45.

This day was no different from the norm in terms of stress.

After an egregiously long and drawn out council session, one which Ignis was compelled to pay perfection attention to, lest his notes suffer, he had been called upon by one of the senior members to assist with filing and reorganizing a slew of recently declassified documents. Ignis’ ears had perked up at ‘declassified,’ but was swiftly disappointed when he laid eyes on the seemingly countless moldering cardboard boxes corralled in the corner of a spare conference room. He was further disappointed when, left to his own devices, he learned that the ‘declassified’ documents all belonged to Department of Agriculture. Why they had even needed to classify the documents in the first place was beyond Ignis.

But true to form, Ignis was entrusted with a task and would perform it to the very best of his ability. From the sheer number of boxes he knew filing everything would be at least a two day job, if not more, but was determined to speed the project along as much as possible, lest his other responsibilities pile up in the meantime.

Ignis poured himself into his work, shutting out as much outside stimuli as possible. He was skilled at funneling his attentions in precisely one direction like that, but after a while the occasional buzzing from his cellphone caught his attention. Ignis stretched his arms over his head, teasing a satisfying crack out from his back in the process. Sighing, he reached for his phone in his bag, the little notification light flashing obnoxiously.

Ignis powered on the screen, revealing a string of messages from Gladio.

09:26 [Gladio] morning iggy

09:42 [Gladio] hey, gonna be at the citadel today later

09:42 [Gladio] maybe we can meet up?

11:01 [Gladio] headed into a mtg with dad and Cor

11:47 [Gladio] you in a mtg?

12:03 [Gladio] ignissssssssss

12:09 [Gladio] dad and Cor are getting lunch

12:09 [Gladio] I ducked out

12:11 [Gladio] you around?

It was 12:13 now. Gladio was somewhere in the same gargantuan building as him, the closest they’d been to each other in weeks. Ignis chewed his lip considering this. He had a literal mountain of work in front of him, but surely he could take a few minutes to stretch his legs… or a few more for lunch… it wasn’t as if he had been faffing about this morning, anyway.

But no, he couldn’t be too indulgent. Just a quick ‘hello,’ that was all he needed. If Ignis were being honest with himself anyway, the stress from his new responsibilities had shown a profound dampening effect on his sex drive. And besides, they were at the seat of government for the entire Kingdom of Lucis, no matter how small it was. There would be no funny business.

Ignis unlocked his phone, heart beating a touch faster than it was while pouring over figures on the Crown City’s grain harvest from thirty years ago.

12:15 [Ignis] Can I see you?

Sent.

Read.

His phone buzzed to life in his hand seconds later.

12:15 [Gladio] where are you?

Smiling to himself, Ignis gave Gladio the conference room number and set his phone down on the table. It felt like he hardly had a minute to fix his hair or straighten his clothes before there was a series of polite, yet insistent, knocks at the door.

Ignis quickly rose to pull open the door and was greeted with the sight of Gladio standing before him, back ramrod straight. He was glancing back at a few passing bureaucrats behind him, their robes swishing as they walked down the hall. Gladio was dressed in his Crownsguard uniform, austere black with shiny silver buttons, and cut a striking figure. Even more striking was the fact that his head was shaved, the long silky hair on the top of his head buzzed off. Gladio turned his sights to Ignis when the door was fully open, a small, nervous smile on his face.

Ignis’ eyes flitted from his hair to his outfit, not sure which to comment on first. Gladio spoke before Ignis could decide, a pink flush settling on his cheeks at Ignis’ obvious appraisal. “Hey…”

Ignis swallowed, realizing his face felt warm, too. While the uniform and the hair separately weren’t really new to Ignis, the combination of the clean, sharp lines of his uniform with his close-cropped hair created a sight that he had never seen. It was silly, that old saying about a man in uniform, but by the Astrals, if it wasn’t true.

Ignis stepped back, allowing Gladio entry, and closed the door behind him. “What happened to your hair?”

Gladio scratched the back of his head and let out a sheepish laugh, as if the change wasn’t obvious. “I made a bet with Cor.”

“And lost, I surmise.” Ignis couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice. “I like it.”

Gladio exhaled sharply from his nose, opting not to dignify his first comment with a response and too embarrassed to reply to the second. He meandered over to the conference table where files were left neatly piled, ready to be filed. “What do they have you working on, anyway?”

Ignis quickly moved to Gladio’s side and shooed his prying fingers away from any of the papers. “I have a system here. Don’t touch anything, please.”

Gladio frowned. “They got you doing all of this by yourself?”

Ignis shrugged. “It’s really not that difficult, just…” They were standing before a literal mountain of untouched boxes. It was difficult to deny the scope of the undertaking. “Time consuming.”

Gladio perched himself on the edge of the table and folded his arms across his chest. “You deserve a break, Iggy. Your eyes are already bloodshot.”

“They are not,” Ignis fumbled to push up his glasses despite himself.

“They totally are, here,” Gladio pulled Ignis in front of him by his biceps, then plucked his glasses off his face. He squinted his eyes, as if examining Ignis’ closely, then nodded, sure of himself. “Confirmed for being super red.”

Ignis tried to grab his glasses back, but Gladio held them away. Ignis took a step forward, which was likely what Gladio had wanted from the start, and Gladio used his free hand to pull Ignis closer by the hip and up his right thigh. Ignis sputtered at the contact between his groin and Gladio’s leg—funny how fast that bashful feeling returned after not fucking for a couple weeks.

Ignis let out a sharp sigh through his nose, resigned. He was stupid to think this would just be a quick and casual meetup. “I only have at maximum twenty minutes to spare.”

Gladio set Ignis’ glasses down on the table behind him and quickly ensured he had Ignis locked in place, both hands on his hips. “Iggy…” he was flashing that usual cocky smile of his. The one he gave when he knew he was close to making Ignis give into his demands.

Ignis sighed one more. “Fine. Thirty.”

“That’s plenty of time.”

In a flash, Gladio shifted his hands down to the globes of Ignis ass and gave them a tight squeeze. Ignis jumped at the contact, but Gladio held him firmly in place.

“Gladio, not here.”

“We won’t mess your papers, promise.”

Gladio leaned in to Ignis neck and nipped him lightly.

“Thank you for the concern, but, Gladio, wait.” He pushed Gladio back.

“Shit, Iggy,” he gave Ignis’ ass another firm squeeze, “I think I’m gonna explode if I don’t get my hands on you.”

Ignis frowned, and after taking a furtive glance to the door, brought a hand to the top of Gladio’s head. He gave Gladio’s scalp a gentle rub, his short hair surprisingly soft. The gesture seemed to quell Gladio’s eagerness momentarily, and Ignis leaned in close to his ear. “There’s no lock on the door here.”

Gladio nodded as Ignis pulled back slightly, grasping their predicament.

“Should I bar the door?”

Ignis couldn’t help but laugh at his sincerity. “No, that would be a fire hazard and highly suspicious.”

“Iggy…”

The needy edge to Gladio’s voice practically made Ignis’ heart skip a beat. They had wasted a good two minutes already, and it was clear to Ignis now that Gladio wasn’t the only one who really needed more than just a ‘hello.’

The wheels in his head began to turn, and when they found the answer to their problem, Ignis wasn’t sure if he was pleased.

“There is one option, but… it’s hardly ideal.”

Gladio’s face lit up immediately. “Let’s hear it.”

Ignis breathed sharply out of his nose and pushed himself back and out of Gladio’s hold. “Right. Follow me then.”

Ignis picked his phone up from the table as he moved to the door and set a timer for exactly 27 minutes, taking into account the additional minute they had used up deciding things. Gladio, meanwhile, picked up Ignis’ stolen glasses.

“Leave them,” Ignis said as he pulled open the door and slid his phone into the breast pocket of his shirt. “It’s probably best if everything’s a bit fuzzy.”

Gladio set his glasses back down and made his way to the open door. “That’s not ominous or anything.”

“It’s this or nothing, I’m afraid, given the circumstances.”

Gladio chuckled. “Quite the ultimatum there, Iggy. Alright, I trust you.”

Ignis pointed to his right and Gladio moved down the hallway as Ignis closed the door firmly behind them. Ignis didn’t know if Gladio was a fool for putting his faith in him, though really, beggars couldn’t be choosers. They would have to make do.

\---

“Is this like, revenge for fucking in your classroom or something?”

“Remember the ultimatum?”

Gladio didn’t sound upset, but rather amused. So amused it almost rankled Ignis, until he remembered the literal ticking time bomb in his breast pocket.

They were standing before the door to the men’s restroom, tucked away in the back of a sparsely traveled hall. Ignis hadn’t been aware of its existence until he got lost on this floor last week, stumbling upon it in search of the service elevator. In the days since he’d discovered it, not once had he ever seen anyone inside it, nor coming or going.

Always adventurous, Gladio pushed in the door, holding it open for Ignis. The fluorescent lights flickered to life above them, revealing a clean, though small, space with only one stall (its door thankfully floor length), a sink, and two urinals. The space smelled of cheap cleaning products, too out of the way to warrant the nicer smelling products used in other more trafficked locales.

_It could certainly be worse._

Gladio quickly pushed Ignis into the tiny stall and locked the door behind them. It was a tight fit, barely enough space for one grown man to sit on the toilet without his knees hitting the door, let alone have _two_ grown men stand in it. Before Ignis could utter a single word about it, or even let out a horny groan, however, Gladio was on him. 

Gladio knelt before Ignis, pushing him back so his feet were planted on either side of the toilet, and, balanced on the balls of his feet, quickly undid Ignis’ belt and unzipped his fly.

“Gladio, your uniform,” Ignis grabbed his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Fuck the uniform,” Gladio growled up at him as he yanked down Ignis’ pants and boxers in one go down to his mid-thigh.

Ignis was half-hard but was quickly getting the rest of the way there as Gladio wrapped his left hand lightly around the base of his cock. Wasting zero time, Gladio dipped his face in to the side of Ignis’ balls and gave them a long, wet lick.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

Ignis whimpered both at Gladio’s words, his voice rough like sandpaper, and the ticklish sensation of his touch. Gladio held Ignis in place with his right arm, snaking around his leg. Ignis thought he might just pass out at the sight of Gladio looking up at him as he licked a fat stripe up his cock from root to tip.

“Gladio…”

A deep shudder ran through Ignis’ body and he pressed his hands to either side of the stall to keep himself upright. But much to Ignis’ chagrin, Gladio did not just swallow him down then and there. While Gladio was obviously jonesing to get his rocks off, he didn’t seem willing to let things play out too quickly.

Gladio laughed softly to himself, his breath hitting Ignis’ skin in hot puffs, causing his dick to twitch in Gladio’s light grip. Ignis squirmed against Gladio’s hold on his leg, craving more than just light, teasing touches.

“Don’t have all day,” Ignis reminded him through gritted teeth.

“Right, right.”

Obligingly, Gladio brought his lips to the underside of Ignis’ cock and left a trail of messy kisses up and down it. At times just lightly grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth or dragging his wet lips across it, Gladio moved his left hand to the tip of Ignis’ cock, his fingers smearing the accumulated bead of precome around.

If not for the haziness clouding Ignis’ mind, he might have tried harder to keep the whiny groan from escaping his throat (lest some meddling janitor hear them and decide to come investigate), or tamper down his unconscious attempts to thrust into Gladio’s loose fingers. Gladio held him steady, though, completely in control and determined keep the languid pace he had set.

“I didn’t realize you could be such a tease,” Ignis ground out between labored breaths.

Gladio licked a stripe up the side of his cock again, barely containing a smug smile. “You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Ignis rolled his head back in response to Gladio finally running his tongue over the tip. It was all he could do to keep from bucking his hips when Gladio pressed his lips to the tip in a relatively chaste kiss, then parted them, taking Ignis into his mouth.

Gladio bobbed his head lightly over the head of Ignis’ cock, swirling his tongue around it, as his loose grip moved down to the base. He moved his head and hand together, his spit and Ignis’ precome trailing down Ignis’ length to his balls.

Ignis felt his legs nearly buckle beneath him and craned his head forward to enjoy the view. Gladio’s face was slightly red from the exertion, eyes downturned, his lips wet and shiny. And then, he hollowed his cheeks and began to suck. Ignis’ hands slipped momentarily on the stall but he managed to keep himself from toppling over. Gladio’s mouth was unbelievably hot and wet, his tongue eagerly working Ignis’ shaft, and the suction was almost too good to be true. One of Ignis’ hands slipped down from the wall to the back of Gladio’s head, his scalp hot even against Ignis’ sweaty palm. He rubbed his thumb affectionately over Gladio’s short hair—grateful there were no long strands to obstruct his view.

The words _Astrals, I want you to fuck me_ slipped out from Ignis’ mouth before he knew what was happening.

Gladio’s eyes darted up to Ignis’, and he drew back his head, relinquishing Ignis’ cock. “Yeah…?”

Ignis’ gaze flitted away from Gladio’s face, down to the toilet paper dispenser, but he nodded affirmatively. They had already come this far, why not go the whole way? Besides—Ignis pulled his phone briefly from his breast pocket and checked the timer—fifteen minutes was enough time. It would have to be.

Ignis realized how hard Gladio was as he stood, the evidence clearly tenting his pants. He began undoing the silver buttons on his uniform, and Ignis jumped in to assist until they met in the middle. Gladio slid off his jacket and hung it up on the stall door hook as Ignis struggled to free his right leg from his pants. Gladio fiddled with his own belt and fly and pushed his trousers down to his knees, the tails of his white shirt free from his waistband. He caught Ignis from stumbling, his leg finally free, then pushed with him with his hips, swapping their positions in the stall.

Somewhat sheepishly, despite his cock standing tall before him, Gladio turned and closed the toilet lid, then lowered himself onto it. Their knees were nearly touching, Ignis standing before him, back to the stall door. “I, ah, don’t have a condom, or lube, or anything…” Gladio’s voice trailed off, his expression a mix of embarrassment and pleading.

It would have been a lie if Ignis said he didn’t care. The thought of the clean up _now_ of all times was the last thing he needed… but Ignis also knew there was no way he could walk away from this. With the realization that he was wasting time debating himself weighing on him, he just nodded. “That’s fine.”

Gladio blinked, genuinely surprised. “You sure?”

“Yes,” Ignis cleared his throat and pitched his voice a touch softer, “but I’ll need some help… warming up, and such.”

Next thing Ignis knew Gladio was back on his feet, turning him to face the stall door. Ignis braced his arms against the door as Gladio’s mouth found his neck and his teeth grazed against his skin. Ignis shuddered at the sensation and widened his stance slightly, pressing his ass into Gladio’s groin. One of Gladio’s hands drifted to Ignis’ cock and gave it a number of light strokes. The other kneaded Ignis’ ass, his palm hot against Ignis’ skin.

Ignis inhaled sharply when Gladio’s finger found his asshole and traced a light circle over the ring of muscle, teasing. Though his entire body was tense, Ignis found his muscles relaxing bit by bit at Gladio’s soft touches. When Gladio retracted his finger a few strokes later, Ignis was shocked by the needy whine that escaped his throat.

“These things take time, Iggy. Open.” Gladio left one last wet kiss on Ignis’ jaw, then brought his index and middle finger to Ignis’ lips—the very fingers that were just working him open a moment ago.

Ignis resisted the instruction, but Gladio rubbed his lower lip encouragingly. Something heady and wanton overtook him and he complied, sticking his tongue out between his lips to lick Gladio’s fingers.

“’Atta boy,” Gladio cooed as he eased his fingers past Ignis’ lips and into his mouth. Ignis swirled his fingers around the digits, getting them thoroughly wet, before Gladio retracted them and returned them to his ass. Using Ignis’ saliva as lubricant, Gladio slowly began to work him open.

Ignis was tight despite Gladio’s teasing, but the intrusion of his finger burned pleasantly. Ignis rested his head against the cool metal of the door as Gladio worked him open, and before long he felt a second digit at his entrance, hissed as it pressed inside.

Ignis absently registered Gladio murmuring, “Let me know if it’s too much,” but could do little to respond as he curled his fingers inside of him. Ignis stifled a cry as Gladio worked his digits in and out and his grip on Ignis’ cock tightened.

As heavenly as it all felt, the timer in his pocket was a constant looming presence in Ignis’ mind. He pushed himself up on one of his forearms and reached back for Gladio’s cock. Taking the tip into a loose grip he worked his hand in small circles, eliciting a low groan from Gladio. Gladio was certainly hard, despite the lack of attention his own cock had received, and Ignis was more than ready to get the show on the road.

“Not much time left.” Ignis twisted his head back to Gladio.

“Well aren’t you pushy,” Gladio chuckled.

“Not pushy. Just pragmatic,” Ignis countered, a playful bite to his tone. “When the timer sounds this has to end, remember.”

“Jeez, Iggy, just say you want my dick and I’ll give it to you. You don’t have to beat around the bush.”

Before Ignis could dignify that with a response Gladio had both of his scorching hot palms on either of Ignis’ hips. Bending his knees slightly, Gladio angled his hips up aligning himself with Ignis, the tip of his cock rubbing against the tight ring of muscle. Ignis winced slightly at the burn as Gladio pressed himself inside, stretching him open. He had taken Gladio’s cock before, but couldn’t help but marvel at the sense of heat and exhilarating skin on skin contact that the condom had always denied him. Ignis felt his own cock twitch when Gladio let out a deep groan—he wasn’t the only one enjoying the raw sensations, it seemed.

It was both delightful yet tortuous how slowly Gladio pressed into Ignis, time slowing to a near stop as Gladio sank into him. Ignis could feel a trickle of sweat roll between his shoulder blades and balled his hands into fists. He had missed this, but by the Six he didn’t want to say it out loud and give Gladio the satisfaction.

After a time Gladio ceased pressing into him, and Ignis dimly thought he must have reached the end of his line. He felt full, almost too full, speared on Gladio’s cock.

Experimentally, Gladio ground his hips down against him, brushing his cock against Ignis’ prostate. Ignis saw white for a second as electricity shot up his spine and he keened into the stall door. Gladio _ssh’d_ from behind, but couldn’t suppress a laugh himself.

Then he began to thrust in earnest.

Although slow at first, Gladio’s patience was quickly all used up, and suddenly each thrust had power behind it. Before long Gladio had worked up a steady and merciless rhythm, racing to the finish line before the timer sounded. They were both silent now, the only sounds in the room the hum of the fluorescent lights above them and sound of their harried breath and skin smacking against skin.

Well, until the door to the bathroom opened, that is.

Both immediately froze, too afraid to even breathe lest they give themselves away. Ignis was flashing back to the terror of discovery at school, but this—this was somehow worse. He should have known better, especially by this point. No, getting caught was simply not an option.

It took all of Ignis’ self-control to keep himself from crying out in surprise as Gladio squeezed his hips and brought him down into his lap as he settled down on the closed toilet lid.

Ignis whipped his head around, glaring at Gladio in irritation, but held his tongue as the ‘intruder’ proceeded to wash his hands at the sink.

Gladio mouthed the words _just be cool_ , to which Ignis shook his head furiously no. Gladio mouthed _trust me_ , to which, if it were possible, Ignis shook his head even more furiously.

Sure, the sound of the water flowing from the faucet just feet away would muffle the typical bathroom sounds, but to Ignis every sound they now made was unbearably loud and obvious. But Gladio, always the one to play devil’s advocate, was happy to press their luck and thrust up shallowly into Ignis. Ignis dug his heels into the tiled ground and gripped both of Gladio’s knees, making sure his fingernails were digging into his flesh as much as possible to deter him.

Then the water cut off.

Ignis held his breath as he heard the man outside the stall dry his hands with some paper towel, but he lingered.

_He knows he knows he knows—_

“You finishing up in there?”

The man’s voice cut through Ignis’ sensibilities like a hot blade through butter. Despite this being his _second_ time caught in a situation like this, he was rendered helpless like a deer in the headlights once more. Gladio, on the other hand, was calm under fire. He clasped a hand over Ignis’ mouth as he thrusted up shallowly into him.

“It’s, ah, gonna be a while. Sorry,” Gladio ground out, as if to make the ruse all the more convincing.

The man grumbled to himself outside the stall, then abruptly left, the door swinging closed behind him. Ignis let out a sigh of relief into Gladio’s hand, then tore it off.

“Gladio, what in the world—”

“Might as well go down swinging if we’re gonna get caught,” Gladio chuckled softly.

“What if he comes back?” Ignis hissed.

“Trust me, he won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

Gladio huffed and canted his hips sharply up to end the line of questioning. Ignis squeezed Gladio’s knees harder as Gladio began to guide Ignis up and down his cock, pausing only briefly to grind his hips up into Ignis when he was fully seated in his lap. Gradually Gladio worked up a steady rhythm of pulling Ignis down and helping to push him up. Ignis moaned at Gladio’s assistance, his own cock leaking precome.

Gladio’s next words came as if on cue. “Touch yourself,” he practically moaned from behind him.

Ignis relinquished hold on Gladio’s right knee and brought his hand to his cock. He took the tip into a closed fist and just rubbed it, immediately tightening around Gladio inside of him, Gladio’s grip on his hips quickly following suit.

“Harder.” Ignis’ breath was ragged, his left hand was balled in a tight fist, grasping onto Gladio’s left knee as if his life depended on it.

Gladio reaffirmed his grip on Ignis’ waist and drove him down sharply on his cock. He quickly established a merciless pace, tugging Ignis’ hips up and down. It was all Ignis could do to tense his legs and moan senselessly, any fears of detection forgotten in the heat of the moment. He worked his fist up and down his own cock, matching Gladio’s pace—and then the sensation crested all at once.

Ignis came first, tensing up around Gladio’s cock like a bear trap as a rope of hot come spurted out into Ignis’ hand and the floor, narrowly missing Gladio’s pristine black trousers. Thighs trembling, Ignis drooped forward, catching himself with his right hand on Gladio’s knee once more.

He had hardly a moment to think the timer was on as Gladio leaned forward, swooped his arms under Ignis’ thighs, lifting his knees and pulling him back against his chest.

“Gladio—” Ignis brought his hands over his mouth to muffle his voice as Gladio bucked savagely into him, the new angle allowing him unfettered access.

Ignis moaned into his hands as Gladio fucked him. As the aftershocks of his own orgasm were still spreading through his body, the sensation wasn’t unwelcome, but it was gradually becoming sensory overload. _Just come already, Gladio, c’mon—_

Gladio drove his hips up solidly a final time before he spent his load. Ignis gasped at the sensation of hot come filling him, and Gladio managed a few additional awkward thrusts, Ignis’ tightness milking him of every last drop.

Both utterly spent, Ignis relaxed against Gladio’s chest—Gladio’s softening cock still lodged in him—and Gladio lowered Ignis’ legs back to the floor between his thighs. Both tried to slow their breathing to normal.

“That felt… different,” was all Gladio could muster.

Ignis pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen, revealing they had four minutes left to their tryst. He slid his phone back away. Gladio nudged his face against the side of Ignis’ head. “And with time to spare, too.”

Ignis let out a contented sigh. He knew he would need every second to clean himself up and make himself presentable once more, but in the moment he wasn’t sure his legs would hold him upright. “Spare me a moment to get my bearings.”

Gladio didn’t reply, but brought his hands to the sides of Ignis’ thighs to help support his weight and pressed his cheek to the side of his head.

Exactly one minute later, and without the assistance of the timer, Ignis willed himself forward and pulled himself up and off of Gladio. He tore off a few squares of toilet paper to clean himself up, not missing Gladio’s eager little inhale as he wiped a trail of come from his inner thigh. As tempting as the idea of a second round was, it was impossible. The dull ache in his hips and lower back just served as an added reminder.

Both set to tucking themselves away and Ignis awkwardly pulled on his pants, then handed Gladio his jacket from the stall door hook. When both were dressed Ignis paused, hand on the lock, listening for anyone approaching from the hall. Hearing nothing, he looked back to Gladio.

“Ready?”

Gladio nodded. “Right behind you.”

Ignis opened the door a hair, confirmed there was no one lurking in the shadows ready to out them, then opened it further and exited. Gladio followed him out and to the sink where they shared the stream of cold water from the tap, washing their hands and splashing handfuls of it onto their faces.

“Think maybe we could see each other this weekend?” Gladio asked tentatively, looking at Ignis’ reflection in the mirror.

Ignis could do little but offer an apologetic smile. He hadn’t had a weekend off since he picked up the additional responsibilities with the council.

Ignis saw Gladio’s face fall slightly, but he nodded. “So… tomorrow instead, then. I can think of a million reasons why I’d need to drop by the Citadel.”

“Oh?” Ignis raised an eyebrow, incredulous. “Name one.”

“You.” Gladio flicked water at Ignis and laughed.

Though momentarily caught off guard, Ignis launched a counter attack, flinging water droplets back at Gladio’s face. The two flicked water at each other back and forth, laughing almost like children, until the timer sounded, its hollow and somehow somber tone ending things. Ignis flicked the residual wetness from his right hand and silenced the tone.

Ignis cleared his throat and wiped his hands quickly on a couple sheets of paper towel. “I trust you won’t mind if I head back first?”

Gladio nodded. “Yeah. Thanks for texting me back.”

Ignis returned the nod and said nothing, despite pink flush settling on his cheeks. He stepped to the door and pushed it open.

“So tomorrow, then,” Gladio called out after him.

Ignis spun on his heel, not missing a beat. “Only if you bring lunch.”

He could hear Gladio chuckling behind him as he jogged back to the conference room. Ignis knew he’d just made a horrible mistake—there was no stopping the oaf when encouraged, but he couldn’t deny Gladio’s eagerness had chipped away some of the compacted stress on his shoulders. Still, Ignis made a mental note to pop a few aspirin when he got back to the conference room to stifle an oncoming headache, knowing full well that _if_ Gladio kept coming back day in and day out, there was no way he was going to get through the mountain of paper awaiting him in the conference room.


End file.
